


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dom!Merlin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's been a bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> AKA "How Nick killed 8 fangirls with the power of smut"
> 
> Set in the "[I See You (I Want You)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/877963)" universe, though you don't have to have read it in order to understand what's basically going on. Written live in [Merlin Chat](http://us11.chatzy.com/merlin-chat), for the prompt "dom!Merlin"

Merlin froze when he walked into the room.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked Arthur, who was definitely not lying on the bed naked as instructed.   
  
Arthur looked up from his laptop with raised brows. "Working," he said, like it should have been obvious.  
  
Merlin let his bag slip from his shoulder to the floor. He walked forward with deliberate slowness. "I remember telling you this morning to be ready when I returned from my lecture." Merlin saw Arthur's throat move as he swallowed. He grinned. "Or maybe...Maybe you did it on purpose. Maybe it's been too long since you've been punished."  
  
Arthur carefully set his laptop aside and opened his mouth to speak. Merlin cut him off.   
  
"Don't. Talk."  
  
Merlin came closer and brought his face centimetres away. He could feel Arthur's unsteady breath on his skin. He smiled wider.   
  
"How do you think I should punish you, Arthur?"  
  
Merlin didn't expect an answer. He could tell Arthur was so far gone that speech was beyond him. It wouldn't be for long. Merlin fully expected the flat to fill with hoarse screaming very soon.  
  
Merlin trailed a teasing finger across Arthur's sweaty cheek. "As usual, the decision is left up to me, I see. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll think of a suitable punishment."  
  
Merlin left Arthur's personal space quickly, intentionally leaving Arthur cold and breathless. He walked determinedly to the wardrobe that held their playthings. He hummed at each possibility, drawing out the suspense. "Whip? No, we used that last time. Nipple clamps? No, you'll enjoy that too much."   
  
Finally, he picked up the paddle and turned to face Arthur with an even more wicked grin than before.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Arthur trembled and Merlin saw with satisfaction the way his hands clenched and unclenched. He caressed the side of the paddle lovingly.   
  
"Strip," he ordered.  
  
Arthur clawed at his clothes like a madman. Merlin paced the room while Arthur undressed, and even after all of Arthur's clothes were shed he continued pacing lazily. Oh, how he loved to make Arthur wait.   
  
He toed off his trainers and eventually ended his circuit around the room in front of where Arthur stood ramrod straight by the bed.   
  
 "Jeans," Merlin said flatly. Arthur dropped to his knees and began undoing Merlin's zip.   
  
"Pants," Merlin said when he had stepped out of his jeans. When his cock was exposed to the cooler air of the bedroom, he shifted the paddle to his left hand and began to stroke with his right. Arthur's brow furrowed as he held himself back in obvious restraint.   
  
"Maybe I don't even need this paddle," Merlin drawled and caressed Arthur's cheek with said instrument. "Knowing how much of a cockwhore you are, I bet I can just get myself off and that'll be punishment enough."  
  
 Arthur whimpered and Merlin saw his Adam's apple bob again. Still, Arthur didn't talk. He wasn't allowed to.   
  
"Don't worry, love. I know how much you want it. And haven't I always given you what you wanted?"  
  
Arthur didn't speak, just lowered his eyes and brought his face closer so he could rub his cheek against Merlin's thigh.  
  
It was all the response Merlin needed, and when Arthur's fringe brushed the sensitive skin of Merlin's cock, his own restraint was tested.  
  
 "Stand up," he commanded hoarsely. Arthur stood. "Turn around." Arthur turned.   
  
With Arthur facing away, Merlin pulled his shirt over his head and cast it aside. He closed the short distance and aligned his front with Arthur's back.   
  
"I'm going to hurt you, Arthur," he whispered. "And you're going to love it."  
  
Arthur swallowed audibly and made a little squeak when Merlin licked his earlobe.   
  
"This isn't the first time you failed to follow an instruction, is it?" Merlin continued. "You'll get fifteen."   
  
Abruptly, Merlin stepped away, leaving them both cold. He lost no time raising his arm and swinging in a practised arc until the side of the paddle slapped against Arthur's arse. Arthur was so well-trained, he didn't flinch.   
  
Merlin set his jaw and did it again. This time he saw the muscles in Arthur's back tense up. He did it again. And again. Soon enough, Arthur's pert arse was red.   
  
Merlin was just as hard as he knew Arthur was. He loved doing this, seeing his own slender arm make Arthur's arse shake with the force of being so brutally abused. He loved seeing Arthur's cheeks flush and knowing he'd soon be kneading them between his hands as he pounded his cock into the tight channel they bracketed.  
  
And then he got to fifteen. The instant he did, he dropped the paddle and collapsed to his knees to place hard sucks across the abused skin.  
  
Arthur moaned and his hands reached behind him to pull Merlin closer. Merlin swatted his hands away and raised his own to bend Arthur forward, so he was perpendicular to the bed, open and inviting.  
  
"Legs," Merlin breathed. Arthur widened his stance and allowed Merlin better access. Merlin grazed his teeth over the red flesh before biting once and diving in. He licked Arthur's hole long enough to make Arthur's knees shake, then pulled away, leaving Arthur wet and wanting.   
  
"Please," Arthur begged.  
  
Merlin slapped his arse once, hard enough to sting his own hand. "Didn't I tell you not to talk?"  
  
Arthur took a breath deep enough for Merlin to see his chest expand and contract. Merlin slowly rose to his feet and ran his hands over Arthur's muscled back.  
  
"You'll get what you want soon enough." Merlin stepped back and returned to the draw which held their things. He retrieved the bottle of lube and tossed it to the bed. "Let me see you stretch yourself."   
  
Arthur grabbed at the bottle as quickly as he had grabbed at his clothes and poured a generous helping on his fingers. Merlin had to hold his cock firmly when he saw Arthur go straight for two fingers.   
  
"Slower," Merlin said softly. Arthur slowed his movements, let his fingers take on a smoother motion rather than a frantic one. Merlin began to stroke his cock in time with him.  
  
And then Arthur added another slippery finger. He twirled his fingers in circles and Merlin saw the dark heat he was to be thrusting into beyond the stretched rim.  
  
 _Fuck_ , he thought.  _I don't know how much longer I can wait._  
  
Arthur began to push deeper, so deep the fat part of his hand nearly disappeared inside. That was it for Merlin. With a growl he leapt forward and pulled Arthur's hand away.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Merlin returned to the wardrobe just long enough to get Arthur's ball gag and put it on with adept hands. Arthur moaned around the silicon ball and spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you, Arthur." Merlin whispered. "And you're going to love it."  
  
Merlin placed his palms on the flushed globes of Arthur's arse and wrenched them apart. He slid in smoothly, fitting inside Arthur like the perfect glove.  
  
As much as Merlin wanted to take it slow, to give Arthur the torture he so badly deserved, he was too far gone. He thrust quick and hard into the delicious heat, squeezing Arthur's hips for leverage. Arthur, like the cockwhore he often proved himself to be, pushed back hard enough to sound echoes of their slapping skin throughout the room.   
  
Merlin bit his lip and forced himself to hold off just a little longer. He slowed his pace and dug his nails into Arthur's skin when Arthur tried to take more than Merlin allowed.   
  
"If you don't behave, I'll come. And you don't want that, do you?"  
  
Arthur tried speaking despite the ball gag. He knew what it did to Merlin.   
  
"Good," Merlin praised. Merlin resumed, but at a much slower speed. He fucked Arthur as if they had all the time in the world, letting his cock drag out before pushing back in.  
  
Arthur's body began to tremble as he fought the urge to take what he needed. Merlin tried to soothe him with wet kisses up his back. Arthur was being so good for him now he'd been properly disciplined.   
  
"That...That's it, love. Just take it, I've got you. Just let me fill you up the way you want."  
  
Arthur sobbed through the ball gag and Merlin clutched him closer, thrust a little harder.   
  
 "Fuck, God Arthur, you're so...so good for me, aren't you? So fucking desperate for my cock."  
  
Arthur turned his head just enough to look at Merlin and Merlin immediately reached up to snap Arthur's head back around. Tears began to form at the corners of Arthur's eyes from the pull on his hair.   
  
"Did I say you could fucking look at me?" Merlin snapped. "Face forward and take it."  
  
Arthur didn't try to turn around again. Merlin hummed his approval and snaked a hand between Arthur's legs as a reward. Arthur moaned the second Merlin touched his cock and didn't stop. He abandoned restraint and pushed back greedily, using Merlin's body to seek his own release. Merlin removed his chest from Arthur's back and spanked him again. Arthur immediately froze.   
  
"Perhaps I was unclear of my instructions," Merlin said tersely. "You are the whore. You just sit here and take it. Or I'll pull out and give you nothing."   
  
Arthur made a strangled cry and reached his hands back, scrabbling for Merlin's skin. Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrists, and Arthur fell forward onto the bed, face-first into the mattress. The movement pulled Merlin free of the encompassing heat and he growled, angry that Arthur was being difficult.   
  
"You've never been this naughty before, have you?" he snapped in Arthur's ear.  "Tell me, Arthur, why shouldn't I leave you wanting right here and now?"  
  
Merlin pressed his cock against the swell of Arthur's arse, just soft enough to be a caress and have Arthur's shaking for more.  
  
"Oh, that's right. How remiss of me. You can't speak, can you?"  
  
Arthur blinked up at Merlin then quickly looked away.  
  
"I've got just the thing for you."   
  
Merlin walked back to the wardrobe and pulled out the armbinder. He loved this almost the best of all, but didn't like to use it much since it often left Arthur particularly sore afterwards. Now, though, it seemed the perfect disciplinary action to take. He returned to the bed and manhandled Arthur's arms into, pulling the straps taut. He went to Arthur's side of the bed and rifled through the nightstand. He found Arthur's collar in pristine condition, with the leash still attached. That, he placed around Arthur's neck.  
  
Arthur sighed when Merlin gave the leash a little tug. Merlin allowed himself a small smile. Maybe that's what Arthur had wanted all along. He was always more well-behaved with his collar on.  
  
"Pick yourself up," Merlin ordered. Arthur shuffled on his knees until his shoulders and cheek were braced against the bed. Merlin pulled him further up by the collar, and his bound hands brushed his cock.  
  
"You're going to behave now, aren't you?" Arthur nodded vigourously. "You're going to let me take my time, aren't you? Going to let me give it to you however I want." Arthur nodded again. "Brilliant. Now get the fuck back down." Merlin pushed him forward roughly and Arthur fell onto the mattress with a loud exhale.   
  
As Arthur was inhaling, Merlin surprised him by sliding back inside smoothly and swiftly. Arthur's scream was muffled by the ball gag. His fingers were sweaty as they clawed at Merlin's skin.  
  
Merlin didn't go slow. He was past the time for slow. He fucked Arthur as hard as ever, wincing only briefly when his protruding hipbones clashed against Arthur's arse a little too forcefully. Each thrust forward was punctuated with a low grunt that Arthur echoed. When Merlin pulled hard on the leash and Arthur's head snapped up, Arthur's whimpered turned into a filthy moan.  
  
"Yeah, look at how much you love this," Merlin said in his ear as he wrapped firm fingers around Arthur's dripping cock. "Love being bound and helpless and fucked like a greedy little whore, don't you?"   
  
"Eth! Eth!" Arthur screamed.   
  
"Yeah, fuck, I know you do. God, you're so...fuck, I'm so fucking close, Arthur. You want me to come for you? I'm gonna come, Arthur. I'm gonna come so hard you'll taste it."   
  
Arthur sobbed and his fingers searched again for some part of Merlin to grab. They ended up pulling at the hairs below his navel, and Merlin found the action strangely arousing.  
  
He lowered his forehead to the dip between Arthur's shoulder blades and began the final push. His heart and lungs worked overtime as he pistoned his hips back and forth as fast as they would go. He felt his body thrum with electricity and felt warmth spread from low in his groin to the tips of his fingers. He was almost there, almost ready to shoot...   
  
Merlin came with a gasp, every muscle in his body locking into place. His cock throbbed against the fleshy walls of Arthur's arse and he dug his nails in as he spurted deep inside.  
  
When his vision cleared, he realised they'd dropped in a heap onto the bed. Arthur was panting heavily beneath him and Merlin just _knew_ he'd peaked as well.

Merlin stroked Arthur's hair and Arthur let out a contented sigh.  "There, I knew you could be good," Merlin said.


End file.
